


First Booze

by usagipyons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagipyons/pseuds/usagipyons
Summary: Bokuto swore to his parents to never drink until twenty one. He wanted it to be memorable.





	First Booze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its my first fic. It was just the first half. The second is explicit. But I want to know what you guys think, if you want to see what happens next.

Being twenty-one shall be Bokuto’s best day, because finally – he swore to his lovely mother to never do unless he is legal – he can have his first taste of booze. It’s not his first time in a bar though, where couples (some strangers) make out in the dark corner and people get wasted. He’d been here numerous times; it was inevitable, being Kuroo Tetsurou’s best friend, main man, brother for another mother and all. Even though he was practically exposed to temptations since freshman year of college, he never did have a single drop of alcohol down his throat. And besides, he is a huge fan of milk, it was what he orders during the rave parties Kuroo dragged him into.

  
He remembered how Kuroo laughed (it was fucking ugly) his ass off when he told him the story behind his ‘no drinking until twenty-one’, but he respected it anyway. That is why the asshole is practically vibrating on his side as they entered the bar. They were supposed to go to Crows yesterday evening so that “Bokuto will get his first drink at the midnight of his birthday and then he will get laid” at least according to Kuroo. But shit stormed them from work so it never happened and it made him sad. But here they are now, on the night of his twenty-first birthday.

  
“Bro, I can’t believe you lost your virginity first before your first glass of alcohol,” Kuroo stretched his arms over Bokuto as he dragged him to the dance floor.

  
“Shut up, it’s my birthday,” Bokuto says, he slaps the arm over his shoulder away and ignores Kuroo’s protest.

  
“Ohohoho Bo, I know you’re excited and I’m you’re going to get wasted tonight, you won’t even have time being dejected, you are awesome! Hinata agrees, right?”

  
“Yeah! Bokuto-san is awesome!” Hinata howls towards them. The little kid tagged along even though he was barely legal accompanied by his roommate, who had a permanent scowl on his face.

  
Bokuto knows he’s not supposed to be dejected on his big day but he doesn’t know. Kuroo’s been trying to cheer him up anyway. Almost every one of their friends were here too, maybe he can piss off Tsukki too, it was always fun. But he still feels like he’s missing something. He pushed the thought away and beamed, “Alright! Hey hey hey I will do the ordering tonight!”

  
“That’s right Bro! Order me something that doesn’t have an umbrella on it, and it will be fine. But you two, “Kuroo points his fingers to Hinata and Kageyama “will get milk, because you two are fucking lightweights and I want to keep my shirt clean.”

  
Kageyama’s face lit up and Hinata whined, “But Tsukishima gets to drink okay? Totally unfair!”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Because Tsukki never pukes, he only passes out and is not a lightweight” he pushes them towards the crowd, “Will be waiting for you Bo” Kuroo gave him a final smirk and disappeared along the two.

  
Bokuto is now getting the feel of it. The low flickering lights and the bass of the pop music pounds to his chest, feeling his heart beat along with it. He now sort of forgets that works stress him and is carries himself a wide smile as he took a seat on the bar counter. He runs his eyes to the menu to decide what to get his friends, he settles for vodka for each of them, and milk for the other two. The bartender is currently on the other end of the counter. But he can’t decide for himself, since it was his first alcohol he wanted it to be something memorable. Maybe he’d go for tequila? No not that, too cliché. Or maybe–

  
“ –going to order Sir?”

  
His thoughts were cut by the slightly annoyed sound of the bartender that was now standing across the counter table in front of him. He darted his eyes from the menu and proceeded to look at the bartender. Holy shit. That were the last words his brain had processed. It was that the bartender did not only cut his thoughts but also managed to stop his thinking entirely.

The bartender has pale skin that seemed to glow along the dim, dancing lights. His stoic face was framed by dark curly strands that do well to match his complexion. His lips were thin and pink, moist despite the cold of the place. And his eyes, oh god, were half-lidded with green-grey irises that was shadowed by thick lashes and seem to stun anyone who hold his gaze. Bokuto can swear that this man was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes into.

“Are you going to order Sir?” the raven repeated. His voice was deep and rich an – Bokuto tried his best to compose himself. “Yeah! Of course,” He widened his grin as he leaned further to the counter top and let his eyes linger to the bartender’s face, not that he can take it away though.

  
The bartender let out a frustrated sigh and dragged his eyes from the top of Bokuto’s hair (in which he slightly winced) to his arms (that was well endowed). He also leaned to the counter and said, “By that, it was also meant to ask what you will order.”  
Bokuto had to jolt away from the proximity of the bartender, “Yeah! Heh. Uhm. I will have eight shots v-vodka and two of milk.” He scrunched his face in disappointment of stuttering like a kid in front of a very pretty man. Very smooth Bokuto, really.

  
The raven’s face remained stoic. Bokuto tried to read into it, but he knows himself that he was not the best person in reading people, that was a Kuroo and Oikawa thing, so he gave up. Though he really looked kind of disappointed, or that was his face, but it was still beautiful anyway.

  
The bartender tilted his head. “May I see your I.D.?”

  
Bokuto is a bit shocked, even though it was his first time to drink alcohol, it was never his first time to order in a bar. He was tall and fit, nobody thought him to be underage. He suspects that the bartender is just very law abiding and asks for I.D. of all new faces. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket and handed the man his driver’s license.

  
“You’re barely legal, Bokuto-san,” he slides the license back to Bokuto, “and happy birthday.” He gave him a little smile that might have melted Bokuto and turned his back to tend the orders.

When the bartender finished his order, Bokuto remembered that he never got to order for himself. Still, he took the shots and proceeded to the dance floor for his friends. He will probably order again sometime later but he wants to see the pretty bartender again as soon as possible, so he gave himself a reason to come back early.

  
“Bokuto! What did you get yourself?” Kuroo waved as he approached him and took the tray with the shots.

  
“I didn’t…I haven’t”

  
Kuroo stared to him for a moment. Then grinned. “The bartender is fucking hot, isn’t he?”

  
Kuroo and his goddamn perception. Appearances aside, the bed head is smart as fuck and nobody even thought of it, so he gave him a nod.

  
“Bro, if it makes you happy you can get your first drink on the counter to take your time with your hot bartender.” Kuroo gave him a firm hug and pushed him back to the counter. “Just come back after the drink okay?”

 

Bokuto approaches the bar counter once again, this time he composed himself much better. He saw the ridiculously gorgeous bartender wiping the counter top. And he now totally forgot that he is stressed on work and totally needs to know the bartender’s name. He can’t keep calling him ‘bartender’, ‘the most gorgeous person I’d ever met’, ‘man of my dreams’ or whatever adjective that is synonymous to ‘beautiful’.

  
“Hey hey hey!” he flashed a very toothy smile as he waved to the bartender. The bartender seemed to notice him quick since his voice was anything but quiet and can be heard over the loud music.

  
“Hello, Bokuto-san you’re back again, you finished your drink already?” The raven replies as he folded the wet towel on the table.

  
“Yea – I mean, no, I haven’t ordered a drink for myself yet, those were for my friends.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head never dropping the smile.

  
“So what do you want then, Bokuto-san?”

  
He almost replied ‘you’ and the way the raven said his name has a suspicious amount of innuendo but he pushed the thought aside. Hell, he hasn’t had his drink and yet he’s already imagining things, maybe he is getting himself drunk through osmosis, if that is even possible.

  
“Heh, actually I haven’t thought yet, I want it to be memorable, you know. Since it’s my first time drinking doesn’t you think…” Bokuto gestured towards the raven hopefully he can get what he was saying. He knows he was supposed to be smoother than this, but with facing the bartender, his higher brain functions aren’t working.

  
The bartender gave him a curtly smile and seemed to get what he was implying. “Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji, I think it’s fair to share since I know yours.”

  
Bokuto practically vibrates in his seat and gave the bartender – Akaashi he thinks – the brightest smile he can muster. “Akaashi. A very cool name, Akaashi!”

  
Maybe it was just his imagination but he saw Akaashi’s eyes widen and blush a little. That aside, he really need to order a drink, he really can’t decide.

  
“Ah, and for my drink Akaashi...hmm,” he rubbed his temples, “surprise me?”

  
Maybe it was just his imagination again but Akaashi gave him a smirk that went straight to his groin and Bokuto had to mutter a curse under his breath. Fuck.

  
Two minutes later Akaashi was sliding a tiny shot glass in front of him, it was topped by whipped cream and he has no idea what the drink is called. He wanted to be his first shot memorable but as of now, he will probably forget it a minute later after Akaashi tells him the name of the drink, because all he can think about now is how pretty the bartender is. On the bright side, he will remember the person who served his first alcohol.

  
Bokuto is reaching for the shot glass when he felt Akaashi’s warm hand hold his wrist. He almost panicked because Akaashi is holding his wrist and they are having a skin contact. Before he can shot the raven a questioning look he said, “No, Bokuto-san, you will drink it without using your hands.”

  
“What? This glass is too small for a straw Akaashi.”

  
Akaashi actually snickered at his confused look and statement. “I know Bokuto-san. But you will lift it with your mouth and tip your head back.”

  
“Oh! Okay,” Akaashi let go of his wrist and gestured towards the drink.  
Bokuto leaned to the table and closed his mouth around the rim of the tiny glass shot, his tongue already dipping to the whipped cream and carefully lifted it. He counted one to three on his mind before tipping his head back. His throat contracted on the sudden intrusion of the cream and drink but he managed to relax his throat a second later. He gulped the sweet drink and felt trails overflow on the corner of his mouth. He took the glass off his lips and coughed out some liquid.

  
“What was that?” he wiped of the traces of the drink from his mouth to his throat.

  
“That, Bokuto-san, is a Blow Job.” Akaashi smirked at him.

  
Bokuto choked on air, “A what?” he asks Akaashi, but the bartender was now pacing to another customer. He can tell that his own face was flaming red so he took that as a queue to go find Kuroo. He will come back later, but first, he needs to find Kuroo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
